Naruto: Heavenly Mage
by The Great Sage of Fire
Summary: Naruto is a well known member of Fairy Tail and is ready to kick ass! But shadows from his past are coming back and attempting to drag him into the darkness. Watch as Naruto and his new friends fight the enemies of Fairy Tail and Naruto's past.


**Chapter 1**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Erza and Naruto are coming!" Shouted Jet as he ran in a harribel panic through the guild, Lucy Had hearts in her eyes realizing he was talking about the Legendary Erza Titania and Heavenly King Naruto. Two famous S-Class wizards of Fairy Tail, While the rest of the guild panicked Natsu and Gray suddenly became all chummy chummy as the doors burst open. First was Erza clad in her siganture Heart Kruz armour. Naruto was what he was always depicted wearing in Sorcerers Weakly. He wore Black loose pants tucked into Black combat boots. He wore a tight burnt orange Tank top underneath a White sleeveless cloak with red flames licking at the hem and a high collar. He had deep Blue eyes and wild spikey Blonde hair that went down to his neck.

"Hey guy's...what's up?" Questioned Naruto in a casual tone as Erza began to nitpick and glare at the members of the guild. Lucy felt somewhat starstruck sitting next to the man, He sent a friendly grin her way and she finally regained her bearings.

"Hey, I guess your new around here eh? Well welcome to the guild, names Naruto" Naruto said in a friendly tone and offered his hand. Lucy smiled widely and shook her fellow blonde's hand vigorously.

"Hi, I'm Lucy. It's nice to meet you Naruto sir. I mean Naruto" Lucy said in a slight panic which caused naruto to chuckle deeply, Lucy was surprised when out of nowhere she heard Natsu shouting.

"Naruto fight me!" Roared Natsu as he launched a flame covered punch at Naruto, the blonde chuckled deeply and caught the pinkettes in his own which was glowing in Golden Magic. Lucy was shocked that someone could so easily defend against Natsu but everyone knew about Naruto. The Boy who had shown up to the Magic council at the age of 14 and in 5 short years of being the apprentice of Master Makarov, he had not only learned magic but became a powerful S-Class in his own right. He never spoke of his life before though. Not that she knew of.

"Sorry about Natsu if he's caused you any trouble. He tends to get like this from time to time." Naruto said as he threw Natsu away making him collide with Elfman, through a cahin of events the entire guild began fist fighting. Before he could say anything else he was dragged into the battle and Lucy was left alone.

"I'm tired of this, let's get sereous!" Roared Natsu as he lit his hands up with fire, Everyone else got the same idea and began charging up their magic. Before anything could be launched Naruto dispelled the Golden magic circle he had formed and seemed to remember something.

"Oh yeah, Me and Erza need to talk to Master about something" Naruto said and looked around for the aging guild master. Before he could go looking for the man Erza grabbed him by the arm.

"Master's not here. Grab Natsu and Gray and meet me at the Train station" Erza said before departing from the guild, Naruto looked around and soon found Natsu and Gray sitting next to that Lucy girl. THe blonde walked over and grabbed the two in headlocks.

"COme on you guys, we got a mission. Lucy you come to" Naruto said but Lucy could tell it was more of a demand, he let both Natsu and Gray go. Both boy's looked ready to rip apart the blonde but Lucy was surprised when the two boy's just grumbled and looked away from Naruto. THis caused the elder mage to grin and start walking of. Natsu, Gray and Lucy soon fell in step behind him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Took you guys long enough. My luggage is already on the train, let's get going" Erza commanded and Naruto frowned and picked the woman up and slung her over his shoulder.

"N-Naruto what are you doing!?" Commanded Erza and Naruto just chuckled continuing on his way. Lucy was confused to all hell while Natsu and Gray where standing their like this happened all the time.

"Not until you Call me Naruto the King of all that is awesome and the greatest Sexy god of all time." Naruto commanded in a dead sereous voice and Erza started the blush furiously while mumbling something under her breath.

"I'm sorry i didn't quite hear you, could you repeat that?" Asked Naruto in a joking tone while Erza took in a deep breath.

"NARUTO IS THE KING OF ALL AWESOMENESS AND THE GREATEST MOST SEXY GOD OF ALL TIME!" Erza screamed out and naruto laughed hysterically while letting Erza down. Faster than Lucy could comprehend Erza attempted to slice at Naruto's manhood But the blonde glowed a vibrant Gold and was able to dodge with ease.

"Now now Little Erza don't throw a tantrum" Naruto chastized as Erza contonued swinging at him viciously, the blonde noticed that train was getting ready to leave and Naruto held up his hand.

"Light Shield!" Naruto said as he held up his hand and a golden magic circle formed blocking Erza's next attack knocking her out of her angry stupor. The redhead visibly clamed as the sword she was wielding dissapeared into thin air.

"Okay let's get going" Said Erza as she started walking toward the train, When Naruto looked at Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Happy he noticed they where all cut up with tears in their eyes. He groaned and placed his palm on the ground.

"Light Restoration" Naruto said and a large Gilden magic seal formed under the cut up mages and their Injuries healed seconds later.

"Thanks Naruto!" Happy cheered as he flew of towardthe train, the rest of the group soon followed with Naruto bringing up the rear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So where are we going anyway?" Questioned Lucy as she tried to ignore the fact Erza had just knocked Natsu unconcious. The redhead who was currrently petting Natsu like a pet smiled slightly.

"Naruto and I believe that the dark guild Eizenwald is planning to use something called Lullaby. Naruto has confirmed that Lullaby is a form of living Magic created by the ancient Dark Mage Zeref. The creature can escape the flute at any time but it will be drasitcally underpowered. But if someone plays it the Demon will come back with full strength." Erza finished and Lucy started to shiver slightly, Gray just looked out the window and Naruto...was reading a little red book.

"Naruto stop reading porn in public!" Roared Erza as she attempted to grab the book from the blonde mage, Naruo just held it up out of her reach and it looked like he was still reading. Lucy just sweatdropped watching the two interact.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"...This could of gone better" Narut mused as he looked at the scene around him, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Happy, and himself where facing of against the entire Eizenwald Guild. Erigor the Reaper...and the Demon Lullaby.

"How the hell did this even happen anyway!?" Lucy questioned as she examined their surroundings, they where currently in the ruins of the Old meeting hall of the Guild Masters. All the Guild masters where currently standing by while Makarov smiled at his children. Knowing they would succeed.

"Well let's see here. Erigor and the Eizenwald Guild used teleportaion Lacryma to get here instantly, when they tried to use Lullaby they unleashed the Demon which has employed them as its minions. And now Makarov expects us to beat them all" Naruto said while writing the events in bullet point with a light pen.

"Well I'm all fired up now!" Roared Natsu as Fire surged around him, As if that was the starting pistol the entire Eizenwald Guild minus Erigor charged forward. Before anyone could do anything Gray and Erza stepped forward.

"Don't worry guys, we can handle this" Gray said as the air around him seemed to chill, Lucy watched in awe as White light enveloped Erza and when it died down she wore elegant armour made of dozens of metal plates that had massive wings made of steel on the back.

"Ice Make: Lance" Raored Gray as he slammed his fist against his open palm, Lances of ice shot up from around him and took out a good dozen Eizenwald wizards. Erza meanwhile was high in the air with about a dozen swords floating in a circle behind her.

"Circle Sword!" Yelled Erza as she sent the ring of steel death toward her opponents, like a buzzsaw it cut through the ranks of Eizenwald wizards somehow not killing any of them. When the two saw their was still a good dozen Wizards left Erza was once again coevered in a white light and when it died down she was wearing armour that shined relfected the light like ice. It was composed up Knee high boots and a short skirt all made of a metal that resembled Ice. On her top was The ice-like metal that covered her breasts and her her stomach bare. On both shoudlers where large diamond shapted shoulder plates. Protecting Her head was a simple Ice Tiara. As weaponry she wielded a large Ice Trident.

"Ice Empress armour? Oh I see" Said Gray as he slammed his Fist into his open palm.

"Ice Make: Geyser" Roared Gray as he slammed his hands on the ground, a massive geyser of ice sprouted up from the ground sending the Eizenwald wizards flying sky high. Erza grinned and threw her spear toward them, when it looked like it was going to miss them all Blue lightning surged from the three tips and connected with the Wizards. They where all instantly frozen solid.

"Nice one" Gray said as He and Erza both powered down and high fived. Next Erigor came charging in on a tornado and Natsu stepped forward with a dragonic grin on his face.

"I'm all fired up!" Roared Natsu as Erigor sent a massive surge of wind at Natsu, the pinkette dodged to the side and took in a deep breath.

"Fire Dragons Roar!" Yelled Natsu as he sent a massive cone of flame surging toward Erigor, the man spun his scythe and created a whirlwind to dispell the flame. He was taken by surprise when Natsu struck him in the face with a flame coate fist.

"Don't underestimate me!" Yelled Natsu as he grinned watching the man slam hard into the dirt beneath their feet. The Dragon Slayer surged forward in an effort to continue his assult, before he could hit the man again the mages entire body became encased in a vicious wind that Natsu knew was dangerous. The pinkette backpedalled.

'Okay Naruto said that The wind Magic will take a massive amount of brute force to get through, good thing I learned this.' Naruto thought as he held out his palm making a black circle appear.

"Spell Convertor" Natsu said and a white circle appeared, the dragon slayer took in a deep breath and grinned internally.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Bellowed Natsu as he sent a stream of fire toward the magic circle, when his attack hit the circle naruto grinned in the background as it came out the other side as a blast of white light that quickly washed over Erigor. When the light died down it revealed a severely injured and unconcious Erigor.

"Good Job Natsu" Naruto said as he high fived the Fire Dragon slayer, all eyes where now on lullaby which was eying Naruto nervously. The blonde grinned.

"So that's why you stood back this whole time, cause you where hoping one of those little bitches would take me out. I'm well aware that at your current level few Magic spells are very affective on you. And you could tell I am a master of one...well let's play" Naruto said as a golden Magic circle appeared and his body was covered in a golden glow.

"Meteor" Naruto said and shot of leaving a trail of magic behind him, he appeared behind lullaby and held his hand out.

"Heavenly Blade" Naruto said and white particles appeared and formed a large broadsword, the blonde surged forward and slashed at Lullaby, before the beast could retaliate Naruto surged of in a blur of golden magic thanks to his meteor. He got a good distance away and held up his two hands.

"Heavenly Arrows!" The blonde roared and countless arrows of golden light shot from his hands and toward Lullaby, the Demon held up its arm and massive vines formed together creating a giant shield. The shield blocked the arrows and Naruto swore under his breath.

"Damn" Naruto cursed as he watched hundreds of vines launch from Lullaby's arm and shoot toward him, the blonde doged with the help of meteor and when the barrage ended he grinned. Seven Magic circles that where connected by beams of light formed in the sky.

"Be judged by the seven stars...Grand Chariot" Naruto said and the seven magic circles unleashed a massive barrage of light blasts. Lullaby was only able to put up a feable defense using it's arm before the rain of blasts connected with it. A massive cloud of dust was kicked up with random arcs of light trailing of from it. When it all died down it revealed Lullaby on the ground no longer moving. Naruto grinned and finally powered down his meteor. Meanwhile the Guild masters minus Makarov where stunned silent.

"H-Heavenly Body Magic. That tier of magic should take much longer to master to such a degree. What is he Makarov?" Questioned another guild master and Makarov grinned.

"He is one of my children" Makarov said simply as Naruto was congratualted by Natsu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what have you got planned for today Naruto?" Questioned Mirajane as she handed the blonde a drink, Naruto just took a sip and thought on it a little longer.

"I was thinking of practicing but I'm feeling like a mission. Any good S-Class today?" Naruto questioned and Mirajane thought for awhile, every morning she memorized the S-Class jobs incase someone was curious.

"Theirs a Wyvern Tribe causing trouble for one of the Minor guilds, the master requested help from a capable wizard." Mirajane listed of and Naruto nodded his head with a small smile.

"I don't suppose you want to come?" Questioned Naruto and Mirajane shook her head with a light smile, the blonde looked around and he finally spotted the next person on his list.

"Yo Natsu, come on where doing an S-Class" Shouted Naruto casusing the pinkette to appear at Naruto's side in a blur of speed with a wide childish grin on his face.

"You mean it? You really mean it?" Natsu questioned and Naruto nodded his head in response, The pinkette grinned widely and began doing a dance as Mirajane gave the rest of the mission details to Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So why did you bring me Naruto? And why not Happy?" Questioned Natsu as he and Naruto walked down a forest path.

"Well Natsu we are going to fight wyverns which are distantly related to Dragons, I see it as a way to let you use your magic to it's full potential and maybe get a clue about Igneel" Naruto answered and this only made Natsu more excited. Before the Pinkette could say anything else they arrived at a relatively small down with the largest building resembling a Guild Hall. On it's front was a flag with an Elk's head.

"Oh so this is the guild were helping? Seems kinda dinky" Natsu said as they aproached the guild, when they arrived at the guild they where greeted by a man in his forties with Forest Green Hair tied up in a topknot. He wore White Hakama pants and a firest green training gi. At his waist was a custom Katana that was well over 5 feet long.

"Greetings mages of Fairy Tail, I am Taro. The Master of the Forest Spirit Guild. Please come with me" Said Taro and Naruto smiled to the man as he lead them into the guild. Natsu was surprised to find everyone within the guild to be of assorted styles and ages but one thing was the same. They all had a sword of some kind.

"You noticed eh Natsu? Well this guild specializes in sword based magic. TO even get in you need to be proficient in a type of sword magic." Naruto said and then a question sprung into Natsu's head.

"If they all have swords why can't they just cut the wyverns up?" Questioned Natsu and this time Taro spoke up.

"Young man, a fuly grown Forest wyvern is said to have a hide stronger than any steel. The only ones in this guild that could even slice halfway through that stuff are my three own S-Class. Though the three of them specialzie in speed and elemental sword Magic's so they don;t have the necessary strength to cut through the wyvern hide. Luckily enough though I specialize in All brands of sword magic and have mastery of over 30 styles. Regretfully though these wyverns numbers would surely overwhelm me so I request your help. The payment is this, a Heavenly Dragon's Lacryma." Taro finished and held up a gem that glowed a bright light like Naruto's heavenly body magic.

"With that a wizard whom has an alighnment with heavenly body magic could become a Heaven Dragon Slayer" Taro said and Natsu looked at Naruto who was eyeing the gem with hungry eyes. Naruto then looked at Natsu with wide pleading eyes.

"Natsu after this mission could you teach me the basics of Dragon slaying magic. Pretty pweeeeeease?" Naruto pegged childishly and Natsu grinned widely. A chance to have another Dragon slayer in the guild was always welcome.

"Sure thing Naruto" Natsu answered and as soon as Naruto got his answer he grinned widely. The two then looked toward Taro who had put the gem away.

"We will rest the night and take our leave tomorrow. I will have Kenta take you to your rooms" Taro said and a young man with a large broadswrd strapped to his back stepeed forward. He had messy brown hair and wore an outfit identical to the masters.

"My names Kenta, though I specialize in a branch of crash magic known as Sword Crash I'm not good enough to fight the wyverns yet. But i'll get really strong and when I am you'll be hearing my name everywhere" Kenta said with a wide grin and Naruto replied with his own grin. This kid had guts. And trying to learn such a difficult type of magic at such a young age was really awesome. He himself had started of dead set on heavenly body magic and despite the masters attempts to sway him to learn Light Magic he only learned a couple of auxilary spells to help with his magic reserves.

"Well Kenta we will have to have a fight soem time. But for now could you take us to our room?" Asked Naruto and the boy nodded exitedly before turning on his heel and walking toward a nearby door. When he opened the door it revealed a spcious room with two large beds. And on the other side where two recliners overlooking a fire place.

"See you tomorrow, master said I could tag along as long as I stay back so I get to see you guys in action" Said Kenta exitedly before closing the door. After that Naruto and Natsu turned in for an early night. They would need their rest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well how was that, I liked it but it's up to you to decide how it was. Anyway I'm doing this instead of the Galuna island Arc because it is my least favorite arc. I'll be explaining how Gray, Erza and Lucy did that mission after this one. I was debating whether to give Naruto Dragon Slaying powers for a bit but dont worry. He won't be able to use them well until the Tower of Heaven Arc. Which I can't wait to write because I really want to write a Naruto vs Jellal fight. Anyway see you next time :)**


End file.
